


[Podfic] What A Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

by RsCreighton



Series: The Places That Alone I'd Never Find [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mentions of mpreg, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a sandwich (ham and cheese, to be exact) and ends with a confession in bed. Steve's not sure what's going on here, but he thinks "instincts made him do it" is probably not a valid excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What A Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What a Lovely Way of Saying How Much You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966557) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> And here is part two to that series Tito wrote. (NOW she needs to go write Tony pregnant because all this build up man... SERIOUSLY ALL THIS BUILD UP!) anyway, as of right now this is it to this series. But not to worry if you like what you hear seriously go read like all Tito11's things... ALL OF THEM... even though she has like five billion WIPs right now ;D. Anyway I love her and her stories, and they are crazy amounts of fun. So, enjoy and stuff.

What A Lovely Way Of Saying How Much You Love Me

By: Tito11

18:33

  
[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/27klojvcbebdfa6/What_A_Lovely_Way_Of_Saying_How_Much_You_Love_Me.mp3) (17MB)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/27klojvcbebdfa6/What_A_Lovely_Way_Of_Saying_How_Much_You_Love_Me.mp3)


End file.
